The Best Christmas
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka Albarn and Soul Eater are about to have their best Christmas.


_A/N: Yay! I'm done with this one! It's my first M rated fanfic, and yes there is sex (kinda) in it. I'm partly proud in this so, I really hope you liked this one. I don't know, could you pweeese tell me what you think about this? It's very important because I think I'll actual do more like sex scenes in my fic's...I don't even know, hope you enjoy! -Phantom4747_

* * *

She loved Christmas.

Just the concept was so exciting. She loved absolutely everything about it: the lights, the cheer, the caroling, the family, the presents, the tree. Everything. It was so fun, and Maka's schedule was packed. The one thing that brought her down was that her mother couldn't make it so she would have to spend time with just her father.

But, she understood. Her mother was a busy woman. Always having to study, and travel, Maka could only imagine the pressure. Sure, she studies in school but having the whole world depend on you and having to transfer that info to your superiors, not teachers but like smart scientist... Maka could only imagine the pressure. Having to send in an essay was heart rattling enough.

But even if her father was probably one of the worst men in the city, and he wasn't necessarily a man of his word, he promised and kept with that promise that December was their time. Just family. No slutty girls. He didn't keep that many promises but this...this was the one time, he would always tell the truth. So, she decided to go Christmas caroling with Tsubaki and The Thompson's. Hopefully, Tsu wouldn't invite her obnoxious boyfriend, Black*Star to come. He would just frighten the poor seniors.

She waited outside the retirement home, a little embarrassed on the Thompson's chose in wardrobe: A red mini skirt, a red tiny long sleeve (Well, at least it was long sleeve) that went up to her a belly button, red boots and a Santa hat. She felt a little to exposed. She looked up seeing Tsubaki walk down the road along with the two Thompson's. To her they looked far prettier than her. With their curved bodies and not so childlike pigtails. The Thompson's had their hair down, Liz's dark golden hair went up to just below her shoulders and her younger sister, Patti, had her blonde hair fall at her shoulders.

She was a little surprised to see Patti actually wearing a mini skirt rather than her usual puffed out shorts. Liz must have convinced her somehow. Tsubaki looked gorgeous. Her raven black hair fell at her hips, body swaying as she walked and a smile never leaving her face. As if on cue, Tsubaki looked up a smile on her face like always. "Hi, Maka! You look adorable."

Liz smiled pride fully. "Yep, girl. If we weren't at a senior home, I know men would be dying at your feet," Patti nodded, adding, "Ooo, Sexy Maka!" She wasn't exactly sure if they were trying to boost up her encouragement knowing at how she could be or were actually being sincere. "Now, did I make a good choice in wardrobe or what?" Liz boasted.

Tsubaki smiled. "Yes, but we should probably go inside, it's our time right?" Maka nodded, turning on her boot and Tsubaki and her had to wait a bit as Liz dragged her sister away from the flowers and over to the entrance doors. They walked in what looked like a lounge room, nobody was really in their, just a few water bottles, waiting chairs and their microphones on the side table. A lady, most likely a worker walked up to them. She looked pretty droopy and she obviously needed a nap by the bags under her eyes.

"Hello, carolers." She tried to sound enthusiastic. "Their waiting for you." They grabbed their microphones slowly heading toward the front. Seniors were all over, sitting in chairs, playing chess, sleeping. Maka felt a little bad about waking them but as she saw the man open his eyes they began playing. Maka's eyes trailed over, seeing as who was happy and who wasn't. Most were pulling a weak smile, some were barely paying attention but one in a wheel chair, strolled up to the front and was smiling. Her hair was pure white and her eyes looked like a soft pink.

She seemed so nice. Maka shook her head and continued to sing Jingle Bell Rock.

They sang many songs, Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree, Silent Night, Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer, etc. They were all grateful, clapping once every song was over. "I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!" Maka called, all the girls waving. Maka was relieved it was over. She by far had no taste or sense in music, she just knew classics but some she barely listened to. She knew of the famous Beethoven, just never listened. So, she was glad the music over.

A different worker came up, she looked more rested than the others and she actually had a genuine smile. She was practically a ray of sun shine, golden hair and golden eyes-well, eye. Patti kept saying; Arrg! Because she had an eye patch but Liz closed her mouth so she could no longer say anymore pirate references. "Thank you for your time girls! That was very lovely." The girls nodded, saying their thanks and was about to make their way out when Maka's shirt got tugged. She turned, seeing the old lady in the wheel chair. Her pink eyes almost looked red but not as much, to Maka's surprise she wasn't that wrinkly she looked fit and only had wrinkles at the corner of her eyes.

"Hello," Maka said smiling and bent down to get to her height due to the wheelchair. "I'm Maka." The woman smiled. "Maka...what a beautiful name. I'm Ms. Evans but please call me Gran." Maka smiled. "Hello, Gran." Gran gave her a skeptical look, slowly her furrowed brows parted and she smiled. "You don't know much of music, do ya?" Maka smiled meekly. "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "Well, if you haven't heard of The Musical Evans, yes." Maka blinked, trying to comprehend this woman's words. Was she joking? Or was she crazy? "Your a musican?" She nodded. "What don't think I can sing? I might seem old but I still got pipes." Maka laughed. "Your a pretty girl, have a boyfriend?" Maka's laugh muted and she sighed. "Not at the moment."

"Really? A fit girl like you? Sure my grandson doesn't know you? He's a charmer." Maka laughed again. "Hm? What's his name?"

"Soul." Maka blinked, interesting name. "Hm. I don't think I have. I would have remembered a name like that." The woman patted her head as if a puppy and grabbed her hand, pulling out a pen from her white hair. "Well, here you are. Now you do. He'll like you, I can sense it. He may come off kind of antisocial but you have to look farther. Nice meetin' you, Maka." She strolled off, stopping at a chess table and moved one of the chess making the senior win.

Maka blinked, looking down at her hand where Soul's number stood. "Maka?" She looked up, Tsubaki was there, hands clasped in front of her. "We were worried. Why are you still here?" Maka smiled, walking over to her friend. "Um, nothing." If she told them only Death knew what would happen. Seriously, they would probably stock him and find out every information they could get. The last thing Maka needed was a relationship.

A boy for Christmas? No way. She wanted a book, not a boy. Even if Ms. Evans, er, Gran was nice, still. It would be weird, calling a random person up and saying: _Hey, I'm Maka. I got your number because I was caroling and your gran gran gave me the number._ It seemed pretty... disturbed. Not that she's trying to be mean, just...it was weird.

She sighed, closing her palm and hoped it didn't smudge. Not that she cared, she _totally _would _not_ call him.

* * *

He hated everything about this month.

The only good thing that came from Christmas is that you could _always_ make excuses to not socialize. For instants: _Wanna hang out? _Nah, sorry. Late Christmas shopping. Or _Wanna go caroling? _I wish I could but my mom needs help decorating with the lights. Or _Did you see that play about Rudolph yet? I wanted to watch maybe- _So did I, but I can't. I need to return a gift. etc. The excuses just grow bigger.

He visited the senior home, trying to get away from the caroling and have a sarcastic banter with his beloved grandma. It may sound very odd, but she was the only one that wasn't an ass...compared to his family anyway. He walked in, happy there was no caroling he could hear and made his way to her dorm when he heard: "I'm not that old, son-y. I can get up perfectly fine without this wheel chair. No need to get other assistants." And then a very weasel-like voice saying: "B-But Ms. Evans-"

"Gran." She corrected, Soul grinned. Walking over to where the obnoxious banter was. He saw his grandma lift herself perfectly as the weasel-like boy latched onto her arm, begging her to let him lead her to her dorm while she huffed. She looked up and smiled. "My boy! He can do it! Can't you, Soul? You need to use that upper arm strength for something, right?"

Soul grinned, walking over and grabbed her hand, hosting her up. "Can't. The stiffs say I need to work on my finger muscles." She huffed, shooing off the boy which scampered off and turned to Soul. "Stiffs." She huffed. "They need to loosen up." Soul thought it was quite funny that her _real _son she called a stiff. She would just go along with it.

He looked around, making sure the close was clear and let go of her arm allowing her to walk at her free will. "So, boy. What do I have the pleasure?" He huffed, sitting down in her wheelchair and strolled around. "Trying to escape." She smiled in sympathy. "Pretty hard to run away from a month don't ya think?" He sighed and she smiled. "We could run away from the stiffs though."

He snickered. Slowly standing to his feet and she smirked. "Get any interesting calls?" His eyebrows furrowed, shrugging. "Eh, not really. Why? Did you try and pull a prank on me?" She huffed. "An innocent old woman like me? I have no time for pranks..." He snorted. "Not this time anyway. I gave a cute girl your phone number."

Soul held his growl. "You _what?_" She sat down on her wheelchair, waving him off. "Don't be raising your tone. But yeah, I did. It was for the best. Being that I wont be with you guys this Christmas, you'll be all alone with the stiffs. Don't want ya turnin' into a stiff. I made sure she was pretty, don't worry." Well, being pretty didn't matter. Soul never really got angry with his grandma, she always did what was best for him. Always standing up for him when the stiffs (his parents) were yelling at him. But this? Pissed him off. "Gran." He hissed.

She sighed. "Sorry, my boy. She's kinda opposite to us. So, that's why I picked her."

"Opposite? Opposites _do not_ attract." She huffed. "Wrong way, boy. Opposites _do _attract. Anyway, she barely knows anything about music, she seems very...sweet, unlike you. Listen, I got her because she'll complete you, no need for thanks." He felt like snorting and telling her off but...she was a very hard person to say no to and especially to tell her off. Although that might have been because she was always right. "She'll call you any minutes. I'm sure of it. You better be going, boy. I wouldn't want you saying: I'm with my dear old granny. It would ruin my rep." He snorted.

She strolled off, to her dorm and Soul sighed. Walking out of the senior home and nearly bit a man that was trying to get him to donate to Salvation Army. He didn't hate Salvation Army but he was willing to bit a man's head off at this moment.

* * *

Her friends were gone, her father was making late present shopping. She was bored. Alone in a room. It would probably be awhile till her father got back. He'd be gone for Christmas morning for Stein, Stein needed him to meet his girlfriend, Marie. Maka would have gone but it seemed like it was an adult party. The sun was already setting, her father would probably just go straight for Stein's house instead of coming back home.

She slumped on the couch, looking at her hand where the number stood. She glanced at her phone which sat perfectly on the coffee table beside her almost as if calling to her...maybe. She reached for the phone, dialing the numbers on the illuminate screen and pressed send. She ended it right away. But then, she muttered up the courage and pressed send again.

She didn't know why she was feeling self conscious. They were on the phone for Pete-sake! But she did, so for some reason she fixed her hair in better pigtails, got rid of the cookie crumbs that stuck to her Christmas pajamas and waited for him to pick up. It did on the third ring. The reception wasn't perfect a little static from the other end, so she sat up, hoping it would go away and it eventually did. "_Hello?" _She gulped, even on the phone his voice sounded husky.

Like that type of voice that was gruff and lazy. Like one of those cool wannabe's. "Hey." She felt like slapping herself in the face: **_Hey?! _**_Seriously!_ She shook her head. "Um, is this Soul?" For some odd reason she could feel the roll of his eyes. "_Speaking_." Oh, great. He was sarcastic. He didn't say it like he was fancy he said it like...like a normal New Yorker. "_Are you somebody I don't know_?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Speaking." She said feeling a bit prideful that she made a snarky comment which he had to take away from her by saying: "_Well, I wasn't aware Dominos called the person to order pizza but, oh well. I'll have a pepperoni pizza. Large."_ She huffed. "As if I would get-" A laugh erupted over the other line. "_I'll have a pepperoni pizza when you get here, whaddya say? Or are you chicken? Or even worse... vegan_?" She rolled her eyes.

"I can eat meat." He sighed in relief. "_Good, I was kinda in the mood for pepperoni." _She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I'll be there." But that's when she realized this soave bastard had just made her go on a date with him even when she didn't notice!

What a charmer.

He gave her the directions, this guy must have been stupid. Inviting a complete stranger over his house? Or maybe she was dumber, she _was_ the one to take the bait? She rolled her eyes mentally, they were both stupid. "_See ya there, random girl." _And with that he hung up. Yep, they were both stupid.

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

He grumbled, trying to hold his anger. Maybe gran was right, maybe he needed someone this Christmas? "Who is it?" He yelled, standing to his feet and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the shuffling of snow from outside. "Er, pizza girl? Please, open up. It's fucking freezing." Ooh, she had a mouth. He opened it wide after fiddling with the locks and inside came a girl. Not the one for manners, he noted.

He looked behind him from where she snuck under his arm and gran was right. She was beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful auburn color, her eyes looked like a Christmas orb that you hang on a tree. So big. And so very green. What was most impressive is how she could pull on that outfit, it was snowing outside yet she wore a tight mini dress that had candy cane print on it, not to mention the way those boots showed off her legs and the pigtails had to be the best. How dainty and innocent they looked, the tiny bells that were connected to the hair bands.

"Come in." He said sarcastically. She looked up, breathing heavily, her breathes were able to show and Soul closed the door with his foot, leaning over to his coat hanger and pulled off his black fuzzy jacket. "Here. Seriously, what are you an idiot? You could have caught a cold." He wrapped the coat around her tiny shoulders, jogging over to turn down the air and sighed.

She was sitting on the couch already, making herself at home. The jacket covering most of her body. "Want some hot cocoa?" She turned, her teeth were chattering and she managed a smile, her lips were a seldom blue. "Please, sorry about all this." He waved her off, going into the kitchen and heated up some milk, waiting for the microwave to beep so he could add in the chocolate mix. He stirred fast, grabbing the humongous marsh mallows and walked back over to the couch.

"Specially made for you. You may add as many marsh mallow's as you please." She smiled. Man, was gran was right. She really was sweet. Not only did she smell of ginger bread but she was sweet. "Thank you. Soul, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, pizza girl."

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She corrected, she added three big marsh mallow's, sipping the hot chocolate and practically purred as the hotness came in contact with her lips. "Warm?" He asked and she laughed, nodding reluctantly. "Not that I mind, candy cane. But why exactly did you wear a _dress_ when it's freakin' snowing?"

"Long story. My friends. Annoying." Her lips soon regained a pink color instead of blue like before, her breathes were no longer showing and her teeth no longer chattered. "So, candy cane-"

"Maka." She corrected again.

"Riiiiight." He said. "So, _candy cane Maka_," She rolled her eyes. "I'm a bit impressed."

She huffed. "That I made it all this way without turning into an ice cone?"

"Nah, I was talking about how you can fit into that dress. Never thought I would want a candy cane more." Her cheeks reddened and she snorted but soon sighed, resting the mug back down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean to barge in your home without your permission and make you make me some nice cocoa." He shrugged. "Don't mind. I invited you right? Plus, I like a girl that barges into houses."

"You got your girl..." She didn't understand what she said until the last word escaped her lips. "No! Er, not like that..." She sighed. "Nice, Maka. How to scare a guy off in only four words, new record." She mentally slapped herself in the face but the awkward mist was lifted by his laughter. He stood up, leaning down next to the chimney and pulled out a lighter from his jean pocket, throwing it in and a fire erupted. She laughed. "Not exactly the way to do that."

"Well, easier way."

He tossed the sticks in, dusting off the dirt that was collected on his hands and sat back down on the couch. She giggled. "Such a cave man."

"Man make fire." He said, making her giggled. "Just one of my many hidden talents." She smirked, raising her eyebrow. "Talents, huh? May I ask of another one?"

"Ask away, my dear."

* * *

She probably learned everything about him.

One of his many hidden talents was, and she quotes: 'Supposedly I'm good at the piano.' and she added, "Will you play it for me one day?"

"For you?" He hummed. "I'll think about it." Which she huffed at.

He preferred dogs over cats which Maka thought was absurd, his favorite food was salmon, as a child he set his house on fire trying to cook, Maka noted to keep him away from the kitchen, he thought it was funny how both of their eyes made Christmassy colors, if he had to pick a holiday and he wasn't that fond of any of them he would pick Halloween, he never held or enjoyed a conversation this long and his favorite color is red but he thinks it recently changed to green.

"Why is that?"

He grinned, his ragged teeth showing in a way that made her smile. "I think I answered enough questions. Your turn." She sat criss-crossed, grinning madly and ready to take on anything he threw at her. "Hm? I actually think I know-Oh! I got a good one." He grinned. "If I kissed you right now, would you kiss back?" She snorted, mumbling out the word: charmer which he caught with a grin.

"Well, I suppose the only way that question can be answered is if you kiss me, don't ya think?." She grinned. She wouldn't admit it but she hadn't held a conversation or had enjoyed a conversation for this long either.

"Ooh, look who's the charmer now?"

She snickered. "The tables have turned, Eater."

His grin widened and he went forward, face meeting face and neither of their grins faltered. And an awkward smash of their lips came, both trying to calm down so they could kiss instead of smile against each others lips. Maka's lip slanted, undoing her legs and went on her knees, hands traveling to his hair. Hands roamed, groans and pants emerged. The only thing Maka could hear was the fire crackle and the gasps of breathe followed with a wet pop when their lips were entangled once again.

Her hair bands jingled and she ripped them off, throwing it to the floor along with Soul's shirt. He tugged at her overly tight dress, trying to take it off, curses were placed on her lips from Soul. "I'm considerin' killin' it." He muttered against her lip only for her to bit his lower lip. "Don't think about it, not mine." She muttered back.

He sighed against her lips and it felt warm and fuzzy and smelt a lot like hot cocoa.

She finally stood up, sheathing the cloth off herself and lips were entangled once again. Clothes were dismissed, pants of breathe getting hoarse, moans getting louder along with panicking for a condom but finally climaxes were reached. Maka's chin fell down against his chest, panting heavily and watched a droplet of sweat fall down Soul's torso. Her eyes trailed upward and he was looking down at her, his head resting against the arm chair where she was earlier gripping onto with a death grip.

"What?" She asked, seeing the cheeky grin on his face.

He shrugged, lazily draping his sweaty arms around her. "Nothing, nothing. Just- I don't know, didn't imagine you the type to want to be on top, then again..." He grinned. "You are bossy." She huffed, biting the side of his stomach playfully and he winced sarcastically. She looked over at her phone, tugged away by her dress and picked it up, almost blinding herself from the illuminate screen. It was 1 O'clock. Meaning: December 25th. Christmas. She smiled, dropping her phone. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He repeated, adding. "Thanks."

She blinked. "For what?" He tightened his arms around her, tugging her forward and kissed her lips chastely. "For the best Christmas I could ask for."

* * *

_A/N: I did it! I did it! I kinda made an nsfw/smut…ish! YES! I've never done it before and anytime I do, I start blushing or screaming at myself of how it's not correct. I'm still a virgin so, I wanted to make it realistic but I didn't know how being that I've never experienced something more than a kiss so, I don't know how I did but I would appreciate if you could tell me in reviews or you can just message me (and tell me if I should do more nsfw). Was it good? I didn't exactly make it detailed or anything but...oh god! I don't know! I just hope you liked it and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! -Phantom4747_


End file.
